ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 15: Powerless
(Outside Disneyland Castle, Danoc's lifeless body lies in bed. Milvad kneels beside the bed crying for his friend's demise with their friends mourning her as well. The audience bow their heads.) * Milvad: (crying) My friend. My brave little friend... * Emma Swan: (voiceover) Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and someday you will be a true warrior. Awake, Danoc. Awake. (Danoc wakes up, now normal again.) * Arnor: Milvad! Whatcha crying for? * Milvad: 'Cause... Danoc is dead, Arnor. * Danoc: No! No, I'm not! * Milvad: Yes, yes, you are. Now lie down... * Danoc: But, Milvad, I'm alive. See? And... And I'm... I'm... I'm back to normal! Disneyland's curse is broken! * Milvad: You're alive and you are back to normal! The curse is broken! This calls for a celebration! Arnor, lots of music! * Arnor: It's time to get this party started! (plays the music on the radio) (The audience goes wild with excitement as the song "Where Dreams Begin" play. Arnor, Ruby Lucas, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Molyn, Halec and Suhan start to dance with their friends.) * Song: Just put your hand in mine. Go where dreams begin. * Everyone has their own star in the sky. There's one for you and me. * Yes, it's a magical light that shines high up above far as the eye can see. * It shows us the way, leading us safe through the night into a lovely fantasy. * Its heavenly glow will help our love always grow. So take my hand. Don't let go and you'll see... * Just put your hand in mine and then we'll go where dreams begin. * I'll teach you how to fly and then we'll go where dreams begin. * It's a wonderful ride as we scale the heights. There's no better view or place you've ever been. * Signs are clear with you where dreams begin. * Everyone wants someone they call their own. Love really holds the key. * So if you open your heart, it will open your eyes. It's not a mystery. * You don't need a map to show the road that you're on, 'cause you already know the way. * Directions appear, you're getting ever so near. There's nothing else left to fear; don't delay. * Just put your hand in mine and then we'll go where dreams begin. * I'll teach you how to fly and then we'll go where dreams begin. * It's a wonderful ride as we scale the heights. There's no better view or place you've ever been. * Signs are clear with you where dreams begin. * We're in the place where dreams begin. This is the place all dreams begin. * We're in the place where dreams begin. The place for love to come on, shining in. * With hope in your heart, you keep that star as your guide. You know that love can save the day. * The dreams that you hold, see how they turn into gold. So let the story be told right away. * Just put your hand in mine and then we'll go where dreams begin. * I'll teach you how to fly and then we'll go where dreams begin. * It's a wonderful ride as we scale the heights. There's no better view or place you've ever been. * Signs are clear with you where dreams begin. * Just put your hand in mine and then we'll go where dreams begin. * I'll teach you how to fly and then we'll go where dreams begin. * Just put your hand in mine and then we'll go where dreams begin. * I'll teach you how to fly and then we'll go where dreams begin. (The song ends as it fades and the audience cheers as fireworks continue to explode in their night air, ending the movie.) Category:Raven: The Never-Ending Story Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes